The present invention relates to a sperm collector and a method for using the same and, more specifically, relates to a sperm collector with squeezing function and a method for using the same.
Currently existing sperm collector mainly comprises a soft rubber body provided with a penis insertion passage and a container body provided with at least an end cover to receive the soft rubber body. When the end cover is closed, the soft rubber body is confined within a cavity formed by the end cover and the container body. When the end cover is opened, a front end portion of the soft rubber body protrudes out of the container body's opening so that a user of the sperm collector could grab the container body and uses the sperm collector directly. Sperm collector in such a structure may have certain disadvantages. Firstly, as the container body has a certain degree of hardness (to support the soft rubber body), the user is not able to press against an outer wall of the container body to squeeze the penis insertion passage of the soft rubber body received therein and therefore the stimulation effect on penis is not sufficient. Secondly, due to the lack of heating function, it may cause discomfort to the penis when the sperm collector is used in an environment under relatively low temperature (for example winter) and sperm collection effect is therefore affected. Thirdly, without an enhancing component, the user is not easy to reach a climax when using the sperm collector.
The disclosed sperm collector and the method for using the same are directed at solving one or more problems set forth above and other problems.